Juguemos en el bosque mientras que
by Sgarjelck
Summary: El título era muy largo, así k akí lo escribo completo!Juguemos en el bosque mientras que ... quién no está?Es una versión rara y media lemon de la ronda, un juego infantil XPEntren y vean de que trata!Y déjenme reviews! si? ´


**Juguemos en el bosque mientras que … quién no está?**

By Sgarjelck. 

Desglaimer: Yugi oh! No me pertenece … sí, es de su respectivo(a) mangaka T.T´

Notas: Este fic fue creado en mi perversa y distorsionada mente. XP

La letra de la ronda está un poquito cambiada para fines del fic y que sepan a quien le toca de lobo, ok? XD

Bla bla bla  narración mía, o sea, yo contando la historia.

-"Bla bla bla"-  diálogo

(A: bla bla bla)  acotación mía.

(_bla bla bla / bla bla bla_)  pensamientos entre aibou y Yami correspondiente.

**Bla bla bla**  canción de la ronda cantada por todos.

Y/Y/Y/Y/Y/Y/Y/Y/Y/Y/Y/Y/Y/Y/Y/Y/Y/Y/Y/Y/Y/Y/Y/Y/Y/Y/ 

Estaban todos los amigos de Yugi tomados de las manos en una ronda en un claro de un bosque. Ellos estaban jugando, ya que se encontraban aburridos en un campamento que habían hecho para las vacaciones. Nunca se supo quién fue el de la idea, pero ya se encontraban jugando a ese juego infantil (A: Valga la redundancia …Yo sé quien fue la de la idea! Fui YO! Wajajajajaja)

Entiéndanse como amigos de Yugi a Yami Yugi (A: Más fácil sólo decirle Yami), Joey, Tristán, Serenity, Tea, Mai, Drug (A: O como se escriba el chico de los dados), Ryu, Bakura, Marik, Malik (A: Él es el Yami de Marik … creo! Si estoy equivocada, me corrigen! D), y aunque no lo crean … Setoh! (A: Lo que hace el amor …)

Ya varios habían sido lobos; Tea, Tristán, Ryu y Drug, y esta era la ocasión de Yami, y ya estaba terminando su turno.

**-"Juguemos en el bosque mientras que Yami no está! …… Yami estás?"-**

**-"Sí, estoy saliendo … ya salí!"-**

-"**Aahh!**"- Todos corren en todas direcciones mientras Yami corre y trata de atrapar a alguno. Se escapan todos menos Bakura.

-"Ahora te toca a ti ser el lobo, Bakura"- dice Joey riéndose de él.

-"Aibou … tengo que hacerlo?"- le dice a Ryu con ojitos suplicantes. _(Me acompañarás// Lo pensaré … jeje)_

-"Ve Baku!"- le sonríe cómplice y tiernamente.

-"Está bien"- lo mira fijamente, asiente y entra en el bosque.

**-"Juguemos en el bosque mientras que Bakura no está! …… Bakura estás?"-**

-"Hey Tristán! Siento que hemos perdido a alguien"- dijo Joey.

-"Creo que estás paranoico"- dijo Mai.

-"No le digas paranoico a Joey … yo solamente puedo insultarlo!"- dijo Setoh apretando un poco la mano de Joey que estaba a su lado, provocando que éste se sonrojara un poco.

-"No sé ustedes, pero yo tengo la misma impresión …"- apoyó Yugi a su amigo y se dirige a su otro lado -"Y tu Yami?"-

-"No lo sé … no estoy preocupado de los demás …"- lo mira intensamente, haciendo que su aibou también se pusiera como un tomate.

En ese mismo instante de la conversación …

_(De qué estarán hablando? Alcanzas a escuchar algo Malik// No lo sé ni me importa … solo estoy aquí por ti … no sé como puedes ser amigo de estos idiotas seguidores del Faraón// Pues lo son y no los trates así// Ya no te enojes … / Nunca me puedo enojar contigo // Esa es la idea …)_ Le acaricia suave y sugestivamente los dedos de la mano.

Hubo un pequeño silencio por parte de Bakura mientras ellos hablaban, pero luego contesta con un poco de dificultad.

**-"Sí … me estoy sacand … digo poniendo los pantalones!"-** _(Vamos, más rápido que no aguanto// Sé más paciente … que este maldito cierre se atoró// Espera que yo te ayudo / Ah! Que buena idea con los dientes!)_

**-"Aahh!"-** gritaron todos los más por inercia de la canción que por otra cosa.

Entre el grito de todos se escucha suavemente unos jadeos, que pasan desapercibidos para casi todos, excepto para Yami, Malik y Setoh, que tenían mejor oído que los demás, y porque los otros estaban sonrojados por sus koibitos o son muy mensos. (A: entiéndase como las chicas y los chicos que no tienen pareja)

**-"Juguemos en el bosque mientras que Bakura no está! …… Bakura estás?"-**

**-"Sí … me estoy poniendo los calcetines!"-** dice como si hubiera corrido una maratón _(Oh! Sí! Eres fantástico// No más que tú amor)_

**-"Aahh!"-**

Más misteriosos jadeos camuflados con el grito de todos …

**-"Juguemos en el bosque mientras que Bakura no está! …… Bakura estás?"-**

**-"SSÍIiiiiiiiiiii"-** suena más como un gemido que la contestación del lobo **–"… mmm-me e-estoy poniendo laah camiiisaahh!"-** más de lo mismo, lo que hace que varios se den cuenta de que algo raro está pasando con el ladrón de las piezas del milenio. _(Más fuerte Bakura! M-m-más rápido! Estoy a punto … / Ahh! Eres delicioso!)_

**-"Aahh!"-**

-"Yami"- susurra bajito.

-"Mhm?"- contesta al percatarse de que la persona a su lado lo llama (_Qué pasa Yugi// Qué fue eso// Etto … eso fue … / Es lo que yo … creo// Depende de lo que estés pensando Aibou ecchi… / Mejor déjalo así///)_

**-"Juguemos en el bosque mientras que Bakura no está! …… Bakura estás?"-**

**-"SÍiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii … me estoy poniendo los zahhpahhtosss!"-** _(Me vengo, me vengo Bakura// Aaaahhhh!)_

**-"Aahh!"-** se escucha n gran gemido, que espanta a varios pájaros, y que todos esta vez lo escuchan quedando con una gotita o así  /

**-"Juguemos en el bosque mientras que Bakura no está! …… Bakura estás?"-**

**-"Sí"-** _(será mejor que salgas ahora o nos descubrirán// Está bien …)_ **–" estoy saliendo … ya salí!"-** y sale al claro a pillar a alguien. Todos corren. Lo que no se explica Bakura es que tres chicos en vez de arrancar de él, lo siguen para que los pille. Ellos eran Yami, Malik y Setoh.

-"Pero qué hacen?"- los mira sorprendido.

-"Nos diste una buena idea Bakura!"- dicen los tres al mismo tiempo, mientras que ponían caras de psicópatas pervertidos mirando a sus koibitos … Yugi, Marik y Joey respectivamente, quienes los miraron interrogantes, pero con una leve sospecha de lo que tramaban sus chicos.

En ese momento los cuatro chicos se entendieron e hicieron un trato …. Todos iban a ser dos veces de lobo, y Bakura ya lo fue una vez. Y cada vez que les tocara, sus koibitos se escabullirían sin ser vistos por los demás al bosque para encontrarse con "su lobo". XD

**Fin!**

Y/Y/Y/Y/Y/Y/Y/Y/Y/Y/Y/Y/Y/Y/Y/Y/Y/Y/Y/Y/Y/Y/Y/Y/Y/Y/

Notas de la autora: (o sea yop)

Este fic, antes siquiera de escribirlo, lo soñé! Creo que fue el último sueño de la madrugada del miércoles 16 de agosto (más o menos como a las 5:00 AM)

No tengo la menor idea de cómo llegó esta canción a mi mente que me hizo desvariar, pero la inspiración la obtuve leyendo fanfics de otras escritoras el día anterior.

Las conversaciones en pensamiento ocurren en un lapsus de tiempo muy corto e incluso ocupan el espacio mientras cantan.

Espero que haya sido de su agrado y que hayan entendido que era lo que Bakura hacía en el bosque! XD Como si no lo hubieran hecho! XP

Ah! se me olvidaba … la canción original es:

**Juguemos en el bosque mientras que el lobo no está! …… lobo estás?**

**Sí … me estoy poniendo los pantalones!**

**Ahh!**

**Juguemos en el bosque mientras que el lobo no está! …… lobo estás?**

**Sí … me estoy poniendo los calcetines!**

**Ahh!**

**Juguemos en el bosque mientras que el lobo no está! …… lobo estás?**

**Sí … me estoy poniendo la camisa!**

**Ahh!**

**Juguemos en el bosque mientras que el lobo no está! …… lobo estás?**

**Sí … me estoy poniendo los zapatos!**

**Ahh!**

**Juguemos en el bosque mientras que el lobo no está! …… lobo estás?**

**Sí, estoy saliendo … ya salí!**

**Ahh!**

Aclaración para los que no conocen lo que es una ronda: La ronda es un círculo hecho por personas tomadas de las manos que giran en una dirección.

Todos los personajes de Yugi oh, a excepción del lobo de turno estaban en esa posición hasta que el lobo sale a cazar a su próximo lobo.


End file.
